Parasite Eve: A Tragic End
by Cody Smith
Summary: There is a bank robbery and OC Matrix Jones, and Aya go to check it out, and one of them is Injured. Which one is injured, and will they survive, read to find out. R&R.


Matrix walks into the break N.Y.P.D. He heads into the main office, and he sits at his desk. Matrix looks over, and he notices Aya at her desk. She sees Matrix looking at her, and she smiles at him. Matrix returns the smile. The chief walks out of his office.

Chief: Aya, Matrix, we just got a call that the first national bank is being robbed, check it out.

Aya: yes sir.

Matrix: Got it chief.

Aya and Matrix exit the office, and they head for the garage. They arrive after a few minutes of walking. They enter one of the police cars, and Aya starts the car, and they tear out of the garage, sirens blaring, and they drive towards the bank. They arrive a few minutes later. matrix and Aya exit the car. They draw their guns.

Matrix: Aya, I'm gonna check the bank, call for back-up.

Aya: Ok.

Matrix walks up the stairs, and he sneaks into the bank. Matrix spots 3 men standing stuffing money into black garbage bags.

Matrix: (Aiming gun) Freeze! N.Y.P.D.!

The men turn and they aim MP5's at Matrix. Matrix ducks behind a table, and he shoves it over, as the men open fire on him. Matrix fires a couple shots over the table. The gunfire stops as the men run out of ammo. Matrix stands up, aiming his gun, only to be shot twice in the chest. Matrix flies back onto the floor. Matrix clutches his chest, and blood begins to run over his hand, and his fingers. One of the men walks over.

Man: You shouldn't have come here.

The man aims a handgun at Matrix's head.

Man: Now, you die.

Sirens are heard, and the men run away with the bags. Aya runs into the bank, aiming her gun, along with the uniformed cops, and she spots Matrix on the ground.

Aya: (Holstering gun) Matrix!

She runs over, and she presses her hand against Matrix's wound, and blood runs over her fingers.

Matrix: (Sweating) Guess I got a little careless.

Aya pulls out her cell-phone, and she dials 911.

Aya: I need an ambulance at the first national bank, we have an officer down.

Aya closes her cell-phone.

Aya: (Tears in her eyes) You'll be fine Matrix, just stay with me.

Matrix: I can't keep my eyes open, I feel so weak.

Aya: No! Hold on!

Matrix closes his eyes, and he passes out.

Aya: (Tears sliding down cheeks) Please, wake up.

Aya and the cops hears sirens, and a screech outside of the bank. A few seconds later, the paramedics run in, and they run and kneel by Matrix.

Paramedic: What happened?

Aya: He was shot.

They place Matrix onto a stretcher, and they take him outside, and load him into the ambulance.

Paramedic: Are you going with him?

Aya: Yes.

Aya climbs into the back of the ambulance, and the paramedics close the backi doors. The ambulance drives to the hospital. The ambulance pulls to a stop outside of the hospital a few minutes later. The paramedics open the door, and they jump out, then they pull Matrix out of the back, and they take him into the hospital. Aya walks into the hospital a few minutes later, and a doctor walks over to her.

Doctor: Are you here for Matrix Jones?

Aya: Yes.

Doctor: My name is Arion Lucas, I'm Mr. Jones's doctor. The bullet passed through his spleen, it knicked his liver and kidney, it punctured his lung, and it's now resting dangerously close to his heart, and to top it all off, it knicked an artery when it stopped at the heart, so we're doing emergancy surgery. His chances are not good, maybe less than 40 percent.

Aya's eyes well with tears.

Aya: Thank you.

Arion runs back to the operating room. Madeda, and Daniel run in.

Daniel: Aya, how's Matrix?

Aya: (Tears sliding down cheeks) Not good, his chances are less than 40 percent that he'll pull through.

Daniel: I'm sure he'll pull through Aya.

Aya: I hope so Daniel. I really care about him.

Daniel: We know you do Aya, it's not hard to see.

Aya: I hope he pulls through, I have to tell him how I feel.

Another doctor comes out of the operating room.

Doctor: My name is David Winchester, who's here for Matrix Jones?

Aya walks over to David.

Aya: I am.

David: I'm sorry, we did everything we could to repair the damage, but it was far to severe, we lost him, I'm so sorry.

Aya breaks down crying, and Daniel hugs her, and she cries into his shoulder.


End file.
